


Abdication

by parseltonq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BDSM, Brainwashing, Dark, Dom/sub, Domination, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, General fucked-upedness, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, Obsession, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Probably not going to have a happy ending just going to be up front about it, Recreational Drug Use, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Will add more tags as things progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonq/pseuds/parseltonq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Albus and Scorpius are consumed by the need to control, Hogwarts is on the brink of war, and Lorcan and Lysander are stuck in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of the themes in this are for headcanons I've had for years and years, so I'm really excited to put together something cohesive and throw it out there. I would love love love some comments and constructive criticism-also, if anyone is interested in being a beta, let me know!
> 
> The next chapter will be posted tomorrow (May 7th)

Scorpius awoke to the pleasant sensation of Lysander nuzzling into his neck, pressing light kisses along the skin. He had barely stirred when he felt Lorcan’s wet, eager tongue trailing up his shaft, and a wide grin spread across his lips. 

“Morning, Scorpius,” Lysander murmured into his ear. Scorpius loved the way the twins said his name, so soft and gentle and adoring, a worship he felt he deserved. One hand snuck down, twisting in Lorcan's soft locks, guiding him towards Scorpius’ balls. The other reached out for Lysander, gently grasping his chin. 

“Such good pets you are,” he murmured sleepily. Lorcan let out a pleased hum around Scorpius’ cock, and Lysander smiled delightedly. Scorpius released him, gesturing vaguely to his own torso, and at once Lysander bent down to press light, worshipful kisses, starting with his upper chest and working his way down. Lorcan braced himself against the sheets, pushing forward so his throat was tight around Scorpius’ cock, hot and wet, a soft groan sending vibrations through him. Scorpius grinned that lazy, self-satisfied grin he was so known for, and leaned back on the bed, closing his eyes. 

This was the cue for the twins to feast. They got in their positions on either side of Scorpius, Lysander’s hand massaging his balls and lapping at the tip while Lorcan pressed kisses all along the shaft. Scorpius let out a pleased sigh and lifted his hips. Immediately, Lorcan dove underneath and started working his lips down his taint while Lysander bobbed on Scorpius’ cock. This was Scorpius’ favorite thing, having his ass eaten and cock sucked at the same time, and the twins worked in perfect harmony, tongues swirling and lips tightening, milking him, desperate. 

“Knees,” Scorpius growled. At once, the twins slid off the bed, kneeling before him. He sat on the edge of the bed, pumping his shaft, watching the pair. His two precious pets, dark skin peppered with freckles, open mouths and needy eyes that held a spark of innocence no matter what they did. Lorcan had his natural black hair, which was just the right length to be pulled, while Lysander had dyed his white-blond, so beautifully stark against his swarthy complexion. Lorcan licked his lips, Lysander letting out a needy little whimper, and it was all Scorpius could take. 

He came over their faces, thin jets of cum splattering against their cheeks and nose, dripping down. At once the twins were kissing heatedly, licking the cum off each other’s skin, reaching down for each other’s cocks. Scorpius smiled at the sight-so well-trained, so beautiful, so perfect, and all his. 

It started because of Albus Potter, naturally. Scorpius and Albus were only second years, wiry and jumpy, in constant competition. When Scorpius saw Albus and his family with a couple of adorable first-year Hufflepuffs, he knew this was his chance. It wasn't hard to befriend the Scamanders, gradually lead them away, plant the idea in their mind that the Weasley-Potters no longer liked them. And by third year, they belonged to Scorpius. 

He was a seventh year now, no longer that little boy, but still as competitive, as determined to destroy Albus. 

Lorcan and Lysander had finished each other off and cleaned up, slipping into the bed they shared with Scorpius. He had Charmed the interior of an abandoned dungeon classroom into a suite, with the twins bringing in luxury goods through The Room of Requirement. The main room was the master bedroom, complete with the Malfoy crest painted in the wall-by Lysander, he was good with his hands (Lorcan was much better with his mouth).

Attached was the small spare bedroom for when Scorpius wanted to be alone, or had other company. There was a joint walk-in closet, a bathroom, and even a study. Everything done up in green and silver to Scorpius’ exact specifications, intended to be as aggressively Slytherin as possible. 

When Lorcan had suggested that Lysander paint a small badger on the wall, Scorpius returned with harsh laugh and a slap on the face, and no discussion occurred again. 

The twins limbs were entangled, Lysander’s head on Lorcan’s chest, fingers idly tracing patterns into the skin. They whispered to each other, about home and what they were doing in Care of Magical Creatures and Nargles, until Scorpius walked in.

“Get ready, quick,” he said curtly. “We have places to be.” 

The twins knew better to ask questions, instead Lysander went to the bathroom while Lorcan slipped into the closet. Scorpius followed. 

“These,” he said, pointing to the pair of hanging midnight blue robes. The high-collared one was for Lorcan, the slightly shimmery one was for Lysander. Lorcan nodded and took them down, going to meet Lysander in the bathroom. 

Every second of their morning routine had been drilled into the boys, after years of practice. Fifteen minutes on the dot, the twins were completely ready and standing by the door, Scorpius tucking his small notebook into his pocket. 

They walked through the corridor in silence, Lorcan and Lysander holding hands automatically, close together and a step behind Scorpius. They were nearly 16, but they acted like small children in a lot of ways- Scorpius encouraged it. He never wanted them to lose their instinct for physical affection. 

Instead of turning to The Great Hall for breakfast, Scorpius kept walking, going up the stairs. Lorcan and Lysander exchanged nervous looks, but said nothing of this development as the trio ascended the stairs, up and up until they were on the 7th floor, and Scorpius was knocking on a door. 

The door that led to Albus’ suite, created in the same fashion as Scorpius’. Alison Longbottom opened the door with a friendly smile. 

“Nice of you to make it! The elves just brought us scones, we have quite a spread.” She walked in happily, Scorpius giving her a wary look. He sat down on an armchair in the little lounge area in the front, where various Gryffindors munched on breakfast. Albus was stretched out on a chaise longue, drinking tea. Alison sank into Roxy Weasley’s lap, the girls curling up together. And Sean Finnegan sat in his own chair by Albus, drinking Butterbeer and looking disgruntled. 

There were a few seats open but the twins perched themselves on Scorpius’ arm rests, like he liked them to do. This earned an eye roll from Sean, but Albus had yet to look at them. 

“Get some food, boys,” Scorpius murmured. Not for the first time, Lorcan wished that Scorpius had told them what was going on ahead of time. He knew how much Albus hated them, all of them, and he could feel the tension radiating off of the older boy. He put a scone and a croissant on a plate and handed it to Scorpius, before taking his seat. Lysander returned with the boys’ allotted breakfast, a glass of orange juice each. He handed his brother a glass, only to be given a pointed look from Scorpius, who nodded at the floor. Lysander sank to his knees at once, sipping his orange juice while leaning against Scorpius, whose fingers ran through his hair.

“Do you two even realize how fucked up this is anymore?” Albus snapped, intense green eyes darting between the twins. They both paled and exchanged a glance, before looking at Scorpius.

“If you asked me here to harass my pets, I’m leaving,” Scorpius said coolly. Sean let out an undignified snort at the word ‘pets.’ Alison looked concerned, pitying expression lingering on Lysander, who was just scooting closer and closer into Scorpius, clinging to his leg. Albus and Roxy had identical scowls. 

“We didn’t realize you would bring them with you,” Albus said tightly. “Not that we mind, of course. Lorcan and Ly have always been family.” His eyes wandered to Lorcan, who turned his head and leaned against Scorpius’ shoulder. Scorpius’ expression soured into a scowl of his own. 

“Get to the point, Potter,” he snapped. “I’m not here to relive a third-year argument.” Albus’ jaw clenched, and he gave Sean an expectant glance. 

“Look, it’s no secret that your people and our people don’t get along. That it’s more than just the House rivalry. And that this year, things haven’t gotten pretty fucked,” Sean said gruffly. “Professors are starting to notice. Not all of the Prefects are so willing to keep their mouth shut anymore. And you crossed a line.” As he spoke, Scorpius’ hand lowered, stroking along Lysander’s spine. The twins’ eyes glanced up, looking at Sean curiously. “Lily nearly drowned.” 

“That was Montague and Pucey,” Scorpius said swiftly. “Believe me, I was already interrogated about the incident.”

“Montague and Pucey are your lot. And they were acting under your orders, weren’t they?” Roxy cut in. “You nearly killed her. She’s fourteen.” 

“I didn’t touch her,” Scorpius said calmly. “I can’t control everyone in my year.” 

“Really? Then why did Montague and Pucey end up with new broomsticks the next day, delivered from your family owl? With this note?” Roxy spat, tossing the note at Scorpius. Thanks for taking care of the Potter problem. Enjoy. -S. 

This was the first time that Scorpius’ facade cracked a little, eyes growing a little wider, a little angrier, flitting up, his teeth grinding together. His fingers slipped up to Lysander’s hair, tightening suddenly, and Lysander bit down on his lip, but said nothing. His stomach flipped, and he and Lorcan exchanged a single glance, and a thought- I hope he doesn’t take this out on us. 

“We know you did it. We have the note, and it wouldn’t be that hard to get people to back us up. You’ve hurt a lot of people here, Malfoy. We could get you expelled,” Roxy hissed. 

“Like you all have been perfect saints. Firewhiskey, banned toys from your father’s little shop, even Pixie Dust now that old James is gone? If I go down, you go down with me,” Scorpius reminded them. 

“You don’t have any proof,” Sean scoffed. 

“It wouldn’t be hard to acquire some. How hard was it to get that note, Weasley? Pilfering through Montague’s books when he wasn’t looking?” Scorpius rolled his eyes. “So this is a pathetic attempt at blackmail?” 

“Not necessarily,” Alison said, her voice calming, grounding. Even Scorpius found himself a little calmer at her words. “Right now we’re facing mutual assured destruction. But it doesn’t have to be that bad. We could even make a truce. Benefit from each other. Stop the violence.” 

This was intriguing Scorpius. He wasn’t a Gryffindor, flag-waving and war-mongering, always willing to fight the good fight. He was colder, more calculated. He wanted profit. And he knew Albus was a true Slytherin too, despite the house he chose. Scorpius knew it from the moment he looked into the other boy’s eyes, too intense and sharp, constantly analyzing. He knew that this was Albus’ idea, but he was too thrown by the sight of his childhood friends. And of course, Albus needed Alison to pull it off. 

“I’m open to it. This is getting out of hand,” Scorpius mused. “What do you have in mind?” 

“We combine our ventures,” Alison said, a grin playing on her lips. This was the part that thrilled her, not the senseless threats and arguments, but the negotiations, the cleverness. Her blue and bronze scarf suited her perfectly. “There’s no need for there to be two Firewhiskey smuggling rings when there could be one, one that could monopolize the school. With you and the twins we have appeal in all four houses. We know we can’t compete with you in Pixie Dust-just like you can’t compete with us when it comes to the fighting. We should work together. Give Hogwarts what it wants, make it run smoothly, make everyone happy.” 

“You’re willing to let me in on this?” Scorpius chuckled, turning to Albus, who was looking rather petulant. “You’re willing to let me in on this?” 

“Look, she’s right. My baby sister’s life was at stake. If this is what it takes to keep her safe-” He sighed, heavily. “Then so be it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts went through its phases, like all schools. At one point, every student was trying their best to sneak in a pet Niffler-the next, the hair color changing charm was used on unsuspecting classmates daily. This latest obsession had lasted longer than most, due to its many ramifications-the Muggle obsession. 

Not with Muggle Studies, or any of the simple things, like the function of a rubber duck. No, this was something a bit stranger. Muggle pop culture was intensely popular, with Muggle-Borns making a small fortune smuggling in popular books, and Muggle currency and clothes, so students could Apparate out of Hogsmeade and go to the cinema, or eat at a Muggle restaurant. It felt very anti-establishment, and students loved to swap tales of the strange stories they heard about Muggle life. It had taken a rather macabre turn. Crime was becoming quite popular, with every Hogwarts student hearing whispers about Muggle gang leaders and serial killers, terrorists and torturers, students indulging in discoveries of just how Muggles managed to hurt each other without magic. 

This led to a rise in interest of Muggle fighting. Duelling had such rigid rules, bowing and taking proper stance, always keeping a physical distance, but Muggle fighting-it felt close, it felt raw. Of course, the occasional fist fight broke out at Hogwarts, but it was so rare, and so brief, that most had never even witnessed such an event. Not when the instinct was always to draw a wand. Soon, everyone was clamoring for flying fists and blood on their tongues. But none of them were willing to do anything about it. 

Until a certain Albus Potter saw a market to capitalize on. An underground fight club of sorts, a boxing arena. He’d find a group of the morbidly curious, sell them seats, stick a couple of his mates in a dark room, ply everyone with Firewhiskey, make a couple of dramatic announcements, and watch the magic happen, making a hefty sum when he did so. Rumors spread and the enterprise expanded. Rivalries were formed. Training went on. Quidditch became associated with everything that was pure and clean-cut and so nauseatingly Pure about the old Wizarding World. Muggle fighting felt dark, felt fresh, it left the taste of rebellion on their tongues and made them scream for more. 

It made sense. They were the children of a war, with no war of their own. They needed a fight. 

The Malfoy operation had tried its best to move in on this, but Slytherins didn’t have the same bloodlust that Gryffindors had, and there was still an element of that old world propriety. Due to his mother’s influence, Scorpius had been raised rather liberally, and he had no qualms about exploiting Muggle culture to his advantage. The other Slytherins weren’t so taken with the thought. 

The enterprise had collapsed rather quickly, and Scorpius didn’t think he would attend a fight again. He certainly did not expect to be privy to one in his own common room. 

It was a small gathering of curious Slytherins, all who paid a high price to attend. Albus hit upon something that Scorpius did not understand-that while the large, screaming crowds appealed to the Gryffindor, Slytherins needed something else. Exclusivity. A small group, a high price, an intimate setting. And now, Scorpius was getting half the profit, just for letting Albus and the fighters into the common room, and persuading his friends to attend. 

He leaned back in the armchair, sipping his Firewhiskey as he watched Roxy land a solid blow on Sean’s jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. This was another incentive for the Slytherin audience-watching two of their biggest enemies destroy each other. There was no enmity between Roxy and Sean, they were so alike in their adrenaline-induced fervors, feral grins and hungry eyes. No sooner had Sean stumbled was he charging Roxy again, tackling her to the ground. She brought her knee into his stomach, grabbing his arms and flipping him with unnerving ease, before delivering a series of blows to the face and the stomach. He made grunts and noises of pain, though Scorpius knew he was exaggerating them-all of Albus’ favors took a few select potions, reducing the actual pain to a pleasant tickling sensation. And of course, the cosmetic damage could be charmed away-though many wore their bruises with pride. 

“Looks like you’re done, Finnegan,” Roxy exhaled. Sean struggled against her, but she had gotten hold of his wrists, pinning them above his head. Her grip was iron tight. She looked up at Albus, the unofficial referee, and he nodded. “Fin.” 

She got off Sean, moving slowly, stretching out her sore muscles. He lay there on the floor for a moment, before Lorcan handed him a couple of paper towels. Sean gave them a rather irate look and walked away. Even after weeks of cooperation, he didn’t like any of the new people. 

“Pay up,” Scorpius said happily, turning towards his mates. The Slytherins exchanged gold, talking and laughing affably, while Albus checked in with his fighters, fixing Sean’s nose and giving them both potions for their soreness. Lorcan and Lysander charmed the blood out of the carpet before sitting back down at Scorpius’ feet, not listening to him talk to the other boys. 

Lysander gave Lorcan an expectant look. He gave his brother a little pout, but fished out a couple of Sickles from his pocket and handed them to Lysander, who grinned and pocketed them, an uncharacteristically smug smile on his face, though his eyes held their usual gentleness. 

Albus’ gaze lingered on the twins. He noticed they never spoke unless spoken to when with Scorpius. When they weren’t with him, they said as few words as possible. Yet, they gave each other meaningful glances, seeming to have a world of communication in every slight change in facial expression, or arch of an eyebrow. It was fascinating to watch how subtly yet thoroughly they held a conversation, oblivious to everyone around them. They were so much more than the pretty lapdogs everyone else assumed, Albus felt. He knew them once. Or so he thought he did. He never thought they’d end up like this, willingly groveling at a Slytherin’s feet. 

He hadn’t realized that he was staring until the twins felt his gaze, and turned to give him a look of their own, as well as a friendly smile. Now that the tentative partnership was in place, the twins no longer felt nearly as intimidated around Albus anymore. Lorcan even found himself wanting to return to the friendship they once had-the only thing stopping him was Lysander’s misgivings. 

Everyone was in such a good mood that neither thought much of it, just gestured for Albus to come over. He shook his head and beckoned for them to come to him. There was no way he was going to go sit at Malfoy’s feet and talk to them. The twins looked up at Scorpius, who seemed quite occupied with his friends, and slipped away. He didn’t seem to notice. 

“Firewhiskey?” Albus offered, holding out a bottle for each. 

“We don’t drink,” they said in unnerving unity. Albus raised his eyebrows, and they shrugged. 

“We’ve said that so many times now, it’s gotten well-rehearsed,” Lorcan explained. 

“Why don’t you drink?” Albus asked, taking a swig from his own bottle. 

“Scorpius doesn’t like it,” Lorcan said simply. Albus analyzed his expression as he said this-he didn’t seem hurt or irritated or even slightly perturbed by the fact that a boy only one year his senior should dictate so much of his life. It was truly bizarre. To only accent this, he noticed the twins were shifting closer and closer together, and were now holding hands. It seemed they had to have physical contact with someone every second. They had been physically affectionate when they were young, but they could turn it off. Albus wasn’t sure if they could anymore.

“And that’s just...it?” His brows furrowed. Lorcan sighed. 

“We don’t want to argue about this, Al,” he said simply. Albus felt rather guilty, and nodded. He didn’t want to pick a fight, not when peace seemed on the horizon. 

“No, of course not. I just…” He trailed off, eyes darting between the twins’ faces, but he could find no crack in their armor. They seemed absolutely content in their role as Scorpius’ lapdogs. He couldn’t fathom it. “No, I’m sorry. I’ll drop it. So, are you coming to the party tomorrow?” 

They just shrugged. “If he wants us to,” Lorcan said. Albus bit back a groan of frustration. 

“Right. Well you should come. Most of the school is going to be there, we’re getting Pixie Dust, if you want to try it,” he offered. They shook their heads again. 

“We don’t do drugs,” Lorcan explained. Because he doesn’t want us to, Albus filled in dryly. 

 

~  
“I just don’t understand,” Albus groaned for what must have been the fiftieth time. At this point, Roxy was just ignoring him as she worked on her History of Magic essay. Alison was giving her a gentle back massage. She looked over at Albus, giving him a look that had a little too much pity to sit with him well. 

“You just have to let people be the way they are,” she said with a shrug. “And if that’s what they like-”

“It’s not healthy,” Albus insisted. “He controls everything. I’ve been paying attention, and they don’t eat until he gives them the word. And then they eat the exact same thing. At the exact same time. Every day. Look at me and tell me that’s normal.”

“It’s not normal, Albus. But they aren’t little boys anymore,” Alison said softly. “Now, if Scorpius was actually hurting them, it would be different. I think Scorpius is just like a dad to them. And they want to stay children.”

“Keeping them acting like children is unhealthy,” Albus insisted. “And I think he is hurting them. The other day I raised my hand to grab my jacket next to where Lorcan was standing, and he flinched.” Alison sighed. 

“I don’t know, Albus. If you pursue this, you’ll ruin the peace. And you know they’ll start terrorizing first-years again. And Lily,” Alison insisted. At the mention of their cousin, Roxy’s eyes darted up, dark and threatening, locking with Albus. 

“You can’t get Lily hurt again,” she snarled. 

“I didn’t-”

“Yes, you did. You crashed the Slytherin party. You stole their booze. And stop lying about it, everyone knows it was you and Sean,” she said darkly. “I’ve let you talk your bullshit because you agreed to confront Malfoy, to try and put a stop to this. But if you’re seriously going to risk everything because you have a thing for Malfoy’s boy toy, then I will kill you.” 

“Roxy,” Alison said, a bit of sharpness coming into her soft tone. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s hair, before looking up at Albus. 

“I’m not going to do anything,” he said through gritted teeth. Alison smiled gently at him. 

“How about this, so everyone feels better. I’ll talk to the twins, just the two of them, and see how they feel. Scorpius won’t see it as a threat if it’s me, and I can tell you if they’re happy,” she suggested. Albus’ expression softened a little. 

“Yeah, that’s...that’s a good idea.” He sighed. “Thanks.” He gave Roxy an imploring glance, and she looked up at him, trying to remain annoyed, but her anger had burned out quickly. It always did. 

~  
Alison had never noticed just how often the twins were with Scorpius until she actually paid attention. The only time they weren’t together was in actual classes. Everytime he walked out of a class they seemed to appear out of the crowd only seconds later, and he walked them to their next class before going to his own. They had every meal together, and seemed to spend every free moment together. Scorpius had a busy life-he played on the Quidditch team, he was very social, and of course he ran the Slytherin gang. No matter where he was, on the pitch or having a drink with the boys or just doing his homework, his boys were faithfully at his side. 

She couldn’t fathom how they didn’t get sick of each other. Alison loved Roxy but she couldn’t stomach the thought of being around her so constantly. Though, she supposed they didn’t seem to speak very much. Generally, Scorpius just murmured a couple of words, so quietly only the twins could hear. They did his bidding, and then they went back to silence. They never seemed particularly upset, or distracted, or inclined to be elsewhere. Scorpius, Lorcan, and Lysander were like one unified, living, breathing organism. 

Alison supposed that she could just approach them in front of Scorpius and ask to talk, but they had a way of seeming incredibly occupied, even when they largely said nothing at all. It was in the way their hands were always entangled, and they were always giving each other those meaningful little glances, or looking up at Scorpius, or he ran his fingers along their spines or calves or through their hair. Their own moments seemed to be so distinct from the rest of the world. It felt wrong to intrude. 

But she could also notice how much Albus stared, and how he tried not to appear affected but he was, he was worried, because the sweet little boys that came around to his house for sweets and bedtime stories, the ones he rode his first toy broomstick with, the ones that were there at every family event, they were wrapped up in some bizarre, incomprehensible thing with his worst enemy. And no matter how much Albus and Scorpius tried to work together, they were still competitive, still curt, still glared and never gave each other credit. Everyone else was getting along, Sean and Montague even managed to exchange a smile once. But Albus couldn’t see Scorpius as anything but the enemy. 

It was a ticking time bomb. Someone was going to insult someone else, and they were all going to be back in the endless cycle of revenge, and someone innocent was going to get hurt. Even if no one else believed her, Alison knew Lily could take care of herself. She saw the Bat Bogey Hex she landed on Pucey. But she didn’t want it to get to that point-not Lily, not anyone. Hogwarts was supposed to be better than this. Supposed to be safe. 

After four days of just watching the trio, Alison finally reminded herself of all these things and mustered up the courage to interrupt their little moments, get up, and walk over from the Ravenclaw table during breakfast. The twins were definitely not Slytherins, but no one ever seemed to inform them. Perhaps it was the fact that Scorpius’ fingers itched for his wand if anyone so much as looked at the twins for too long. 

He whirled around long before Alison approached the table, guessing where she was heading from her first step. Lorcan and Lysander didn’t react, just quietly sipping their orange juice with one hand, holding hands with the other. Scorpius forced a smile, though he had noticed Alison’s gaze linger on the twins. This wasn’t business. 

“What can I do for you, Longbottom?” he asked bracingly. 

“Actually, I’d like to talk to Lorcan and Lysander,” she said, looking at the twins. They didn’t move. Scorpius raised his eyebrows. 

“About what?” he asked tightly. 

“I need help with my Potions essay,” she said. “We are in the same year.” 

“Pucey’s in the same year,” Scorpius said curtly, nodding at the boy in question. “Ask him.” 

“Well, Lysander is so good at-”

“They’re busy,” Scorpius growled. Alison looked around the table, wondering if anyone was reacting to this bizarre show of possessiveness. They were all aware of it, and pointedly ignoring it. 

“Can you let them speak?” Alison asked, maintaining the sweet, upbeat note in her voice despite her internal frustration. 

“Can you leave a man to his goddamn breakfast?” Scorpius snapped. Alison sighed, and bit on her lower lip. 

“Of course. Sorry to be a bother.” 

She returned to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down next to Lucy Weasley, who was absently sketching a caricature of Professor Flitwick in her notebook. Alison peered over, and the sight brought a slight smile to her lips, with Flitwick’s stubby legs, fraying beard, and drooping cheeks so perfectly captured. 

“He told you to fuck off, didn’t he?” Lucy asked. Alison sighed. 

“We’re not being judgmental or closed-minded, are we? I mean, I hate to pry into people’s affairs, and I believe that everyone should do what they want,” Alison fretted. “I just want to make sure. And make Albus feel better.” 

“I’m with Roxy on this one. I think he’s jealous. And no matter what you tell him, he’s still going to act like they’re damsels in distress and Malfoy’s keeping them locked up,” Lucy said dryly. “Just drop it. Those three have always been weird.”

“I told Albus I would do this,” Alison insisted. 

“Tell him it didn’t work out.” Lucy continued working on her sketch, not particularly interested in this. It seemed Albus’ obsession had infected her friend. 

“But I can’t just-”

“Ally. Remember what I told you when you started dating Roxy?” Lucy suddenly stopped sketching, placing her quill down. 

“That...that she and Albus were going to suck me into their blood feud, and I either had to put up boundaries early or get out when it got unhealthy.” Alison bit down on her lip. “But it’s not a blood feud anymore.”

“Now it’s a cold war, and that’s even worse. Just walk away,” Lucy insisted. “Focus on you, the things you want to do, not what Albus wants from you, or Roxy, or anyone. I know Roxy’ll understand.” 

Alison gave her a rather helpless look. 

“You can’t take care of everyone. You tried your best. Now move on,” Lucy said firmly. Alison sighed, but steeled herself. 

“Right. I’ll move on.” 

Ten minutes later, her eyes were straying back to the Slytherin table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is coming tomorrow, and things will get a bit darker. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the characters-who intrigues you, who bores, who you want to see more of!


	3. Chapter 3

To celebrate the expansion of the fights, Albus had decided to make the party Muggle-themed. It was the first major party of the school year, coinciding with the end of September, and the first joint party between Albus and Scorpius’ gang, important to establish the dominance of this unlikely alliance. Some of the Slytherins felt a little disgruntled at the thought, but to be overtly anti-Muggle was out of fashion, and so they found what Muggle clothes they could on the Hogwarts black market and traipsed off to the Room of Requirement. 

Getting to dress up in Muggle clothes was An Event in and of itself for Lorcan, Lysander, and Scorpius. All three boys already had small collections of Muggle clothes, but found themselves sneaking into Hogsmeade, Apparating into Muggle London, and going on a proper shopping spree. For once, Scorpius hadn’t insisted on picking out Lorcan and Lysander’s outfits, though he did insist that he got the final say, and that the twins matched. 

It was a little odd, still dressing up so similarly at their age, but the twins didn’t mind. They smiled and giggled as they adjusted each other’s clothes in the closet, making sure the only contrast between them was their striking hair, before stepping outside. Scorpius was waiting for them in the bedroom, lounging on the edge of it, looking quite handsome with his sleek Slytherin green tie, grey vest, and well-fitted trousers. 

While Scorpius had opted for a more formal route, the twins were feeling a little bit more risque. They had donned black skinny jeans that showed off the curve of their asses quite nicely, along with red muscle tanks and leather jackets. Lysander was hiding a little behind Lorcan, who was holding his hand and tugging him a long.

“What do you think? We look tough, don’t we?” Having never seen a Muggle film, Scorpius just stared at them blankly, before a slight smile curled his lips. Lysander stepped forward, doing a little turn for Scorpius’ benefit. 

“You two look adorable,” he assured them. “But you’re not going tonight.”

At once, Lysander’s eyes slid to the floor, body hunching a little bit, lip jutting out. Lorcan’s eyebrows just knitted together, looking at Scorpius with absolute confusion. 

“Did we do something wrong?” Lysander whimpered. 

“We really wanted to go,” Lorcan insisted. 

Whereas Scorpius was calm, even affectionate before, he was now scowling, a dangerous fire in his eyes. The twins knew this fire. It was when Scorpius had one of his episodes, the bad ones, the ones he hadn’t had in so long, so long they thought they were gone. But now Scorpius was slowly standing up and Lysander was grabbing Lorcan’s hand and squeezing tight tight tight, and the twins were drawing closer together, not daring to move. 

“I know why you want to go,” he growled. “You want to see the Gryffindors, don’t you? Show off for Albus Potter, get Longbottom doting on you two? Getting all dolled up like little whores, hoping you can show off what’s mine.” He backhanded Lysander across the face, eliciting a cry and a stumble backwards. Lysander fell back onto the bed, shaking, and Lorcan wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, before looking out at Scorpius. 

“Please don’t, please,” Lorcan whispered. “Not again. Not tonight.” He released Lysander and stepped in front of him, only to find Scorpius’ wand jabbed into his throat. 

“Are you trying to tell me what to do?” he hissed. He hissed a curse and slashed his wand through the air, sending a burst of pain into Lorcan’s stomach. He let out a groan of pain, knees weakening, and Scorpius repeated the action, once, twice, three times, until Lorcan was on his knees, clutching his stomach, eyes watering. Lysander crouched down next to him, fingers brushing through his hair. “You,” Scorpius snapped. “Other room.” 

Lysander looked up, desperately wanting to protest but not daring to say a word. Scorpius just kicked Lorcan in the side, eliciting another groan of pain, before grabbing Lysander by the collar and shoving him into the closet, magically locking the door. Within seconds he could hear the choked sobs, and his jaw clenched. 

“Of course, now he’s going to throw a bitch fest, around all the clothes that I bought, I fucking spoiled you two and this is how you repay me?” Scorpius’ voice started out as a fervent mutter, but crescendoed wildly, sending another two kicks straight into Lorcan’s gut. 

“Please, we’re sorry, we’re sorry sir,” Lorcan whispered, clutching at himself, a pathetic, dark little ball on the floor, tears dripping onto the plush carpet. He crawled forward and got to his knees, sniffling and looking up at Scorpius. This position always had a calming effect on Scorpius, and he let out a slow breath, reaching down and twisting his fingers in Lorcan’s hair, tugging, hard. 

“This is your solution? You think playing the slut is going to get you out of trouble? Or is it that you’re just that desperate for my cock,” Scorpius sneered. He wrenched Lorcan up and threw him unceremoniously towards the bed. 

“I just want to be yours,” Lorcan whimpered, spurred on by the sounds of his twin’s sobs. The sooner this was over, the better he was, the sooner Scorpius would let Lysander out. “Please, sir, anything. We’re yours. We live for you.” 

“Then why did you leave me to talk to Potter?” It took Lorcan a moment before recognition dawned on his face-the Slytherin common room fight had been several days before. “Why was Longbottom asking after you?”  
“I don’t know!” Lorcan cried. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” He sniffled and wiped at his teary eyes. Scorpius’ fist clenched, and he considered beating Lorcan simply because he could, because the other boy was small and slender and wouldn’t tell a soul. But the fire was gone. Now, Scorpius was flooded with ice. 

“Go and unlock the closet,” he said tightly, sitting down on the bed. At once Lorcan scrambled over, opening the door and reaching out for his brother, pulling him into an embrace. They exchanged a quick kiss before walking to the bed, getting on either side of Scorpius and staring up at him with unadulterated fear in their eyes. Very timidly, Lysander placed a hand on Scorpius’ shoulder, and he seemed to let out a long-held breath. “You know I didn’t want to do this, right?” The boys nodded vigorously. “But I have to, when you get like this. When you start turning on me. I love you two so much, but you have to let me protect you.” 

Lorcan and Lysander exchanged a look, identical guilt in their eyes, and immediately wrapped their arms around Scorpius, Lorcan going for his waist, Lysander for his neck, nuzzling into him. Scorpius sighed. 

“You’re such good boys, aren’t you?” They hummed against his skin. “And you two look so sweet, dolled up for me tonight. But you can’t go. Not when people are trying to take you away from me. I want you to stay dressed just like that, and be waiting right here for me when I get back, okay?” They made another little hum, Lorcan and then Lysander. “Words.” They detached their lips from Scorpius’ skin, chins tilting up. 

“Yes, Scorpius,” Lorcan murmured, at the same time Lysander whispered “yes sir.” He smiled and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. Without a word Scorpius stood up, adjusted himself in the mirror, and then left, blowing them each a kiss before he sauntered out the door. 

~  
Alison had never liked parties before she started dating Roxy. They were chaotic and confusing and exhausting. Roxy gave her something to focus on, though. She loved just sitting back and watching her girlfriend lose herself in the dance, uninhibited in wild. Firewhiskey in her hand, Roxy grinded back against a very alarmed looking Sean Finnegan. Roxy gave Alison a wink before bending over and starting to twerk against the boy, eliciting cheers from the teenagers around them, and a lot of giggles from Alison. 

“Hey, Alison!” She turned, noticing Albus waving her down. She got up and walked over to him, giving him a friendly smile. 

“The next shipment of Firewhiskey just got in, do you mind grabbing it from the common room?” he asked. “I should go see how the snakes are doing.” He looked over at Scorpius and his group, who were lounging on some couches, a few doing lines of Pixie Dust, others smoking Gillyweed, all with a cute little confection in their lap. 

“I think they’re fine, Albus,” Alison said gently, but before she finished her sentence Albus was gone, and Alison found herself walking out of the party. 

She was grateful for the break, she needed to breathe, to get away from the haze of booze and drugs and dancing. She hadn’t had much, just a few sips of Firewhiskey and a Butterbeer, because everything felt overwhelming even without the intoxication. So caught up in her own world, Alison didn’t notice the familiar voices at first. The voices got a little clearer, though they were hushed, and Alison froze as she realized what she was hearing. 

“You have to get to the Hospital Wing, Lor…”

“We weren’t supposed to leave the room!”

“He’s not going to come back until later. And he won’t want you if you’re not fixed.”

“What if he knows?”

“Then it’s my-oh.” The twins froze, turning and locking eyes with Alison. Her eyes scanned over them. Both of them had red, puffy eyes, Lysander looking like he was developing a bruise on his cheek, while Lorcan was clutching his stomach painfully. 

“Both of you need the hospital wing,” Alison insisted, eyes widening. “Merlin’s beard, what happened? Are you two okay?”

“We got into a fight,” Lorcan said, and his self-deprecating little shrug was alarmingly convincing. Lysander let out a nervous chuckle, accentuating the lie. 

“Yeah, we lost control a little. I wanted to go to the party, Lorcan didn’t…”

“But now we made up.” 

“Bullshit,” Alison said bluntly. “I heard you two talking. Scorpius did this.” 

“Alison, just please go back to your party,” Lorcan said weakly. “Please. Just forget this happened. It’s more complicated than you think it is.”

“No, it’s not. He’s hurting you,” she growled. 

“No, he’s not!” Lysander insisted. “We love him, please don’t...we like you a lot. Please don’t-please don’t make things difficult.”

“He’s the one making things difficult!” Alison exploded. “You can’t do this! You can’t stay with him. This is ending. You’re coming back with me.” She pulled her wand out of her pocket, but Lorcan and Lysander were faster. In a flash Alison was disabled and in a Body-Bind. 

The twins crouched over her frozen body, concern etched into her unmoving face. Each pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before levitating her into the air, taking her up to Gryffindor Tower, and leaving her in front of the Fat Lady. Someone would revive her and let her in before long. 

~  
It had been nearly half an hour, and Alison still hadn’t returned with the Firewhiskey. Growing aggravated and restless, Albus decided to get and get it himself. They were running low on booze, and he could see the distaste on the Slytherins’ faces. The entire party was winding down, far too early for a typical Hogwarts bash, particularly one so big. It was insulting, really. 

He grabbed Sean and left the Room of Requirement. Sean hadn’t had much to drink, but he had snorted some Pixie Dust, and there was a wild look in his eye, his face flushed, entire body thrumming with artificial energy. Everything was bigger, brighter and more intense, and the wide grin never left his lips. Albus kept a wary eye on him, but he felt that Sean could handle himself. All of the Prefects were safely tucked away at the party, and Filch was lurking around the dungeons after a planted tip. 

Everything was going smoothly. But Albus couldn’t relax. 

“We should have another fight,” Sean announced. “In the middle of the party. That would be wild!” 

“And jarring,” Albus said softly. “Not everyone wants to see you get the shit beaten out of you.” 

“Come on Al, you know that I would knock out any bitch who came near me. I’ve been training.” Sean laughed. “Why don’t you ever fight? You should try and take me down.” 

Because I don’t need to fight, Albus thought, but he felt saying such a thing out loud was too lofty. He and Scorpius would never get and the ring, not with their self-styled positions as leaders. No, they left swinging fists and bloody noses to the Finnegans and Montagues of the world. 

Though, now that Sean had conjured the image, Albus was quite entertained by the thought of driving his fist through Scorpius’ fragile face, shattering that milky white nose and bringing fear to those sharp grey eyes, always so self-assured. He wondered how the twins would react if their precious boyfriend was a crumpled mess on the floor. Would they fuss over him, carting him off to the Hospital Wing? Or would they thank Albus for saving them from the prick, offering him those adorable grins, Lorcan offering a hint of teeth and a glint of mischief in his eyes, while Lysander kept those soft lips pressed together, as if holding a secret? 

“Al! Wrong turn,” Sean barked, grabbing his friend and giving a rough tug on his arm, harder than he intended. Albus swore under his breath and wrenched his arm out of Sean’s grasp, shoving him slightly. Sean was barely moved, and he just laughed again. “You were about to go up to Charms. Maybe you’re more drunk than you look.” 

“Maybe,” Albus said, with a shrug. Without any prompting, Sean started on a monologue about Puddlemere’s chances in the upcoming Quidditch season. It was a little bizarre, and rather amusing, and it gave Albus a chance to just think, without Sean expecting much beyond a noncommittal head nod and occasional noise. This passed the time as they approached Gryffindor Tower. Sean stepped forward to knock on the Fat Lady, only for his foot to collide, hard, with soft flesh. 

“What the fuck?” He muttered, stepping backwards. The boys looked down, only to make out the form of a crumpled Alison Longbottom, stiff as a plank, hair pressed against her face and eyes slightly open in panic. Albus whipped out his wand and silently released her from the curse, the boys leaning down to help her to her feet. 

“What happened? Who did this? Are you okay?” Albus fired off, inspecting her face for any signs of damage, letting Alison lean against him while she regained movement of her limbs. Sean was pacing back and forth, looking positively murderous. 

“‘M fine,” Alison grunted, taking a step back, having adjusted herself. She gave Sean a rather dry look. “Calm down.” A soft sigh escaped her lips. “I’m fine. Let’s just go in and talk.” She rapped smartly on the portrait, and the Fat Lady awoke, with a few choice words for the trio. Still, she let them into the Common Room. 

“It’s lucky they dropped me here, instead of in front of Ravenclaw, don’t you think?” Alison asked breathlessly, sinking into an armchair by the fireplace. “It would have been ages before anyone found me. I should ask them why. Perhaps they assumed that you lot would be coming back here for supplies.” 

“Who’s they?” Sean demanded. Alison smiled rather weakly. 

“The twins.” Sean and Albus exchanged a startled look. “They were trying to get to the Hospital Wing. Scorpius.” Her smile broke, tears starting to form in her eyes. She was tired, she was sore, and more than anything, she was intensely, achingly worried. Albus stood up, walking over to her and offering her a hand. At once, Alison grabbed it and wrapped her arms around Albus. “I just wanted to help them! He’s hurting them, Al, I know he is, and I...I want to kill him. I’ve never felt that before, but what he did…” 

“We’ll figure something out,” Albus said firmly. He looked down at Alison, brushing her hair back. “We’re going to fix everything, okay? If anyone can it’s you. We’ll get them away from him.” 

“Where do they get off, hexing you?” Sean demanded. “I don’t care if they’re being smacked around, they don’t get to hurt you.” 

This made Alison lean her head against Albus’ chest, sniffling even more, and in truth, Albus wanted to cry as well. Knowing that the people he cared about so much were getting hurt, getting hurt by someone who was drinking his booze, living it up at his party...Albus was overwhelmed with the need to march up to the Room of Requirement and give Scorpius the hexing of his life. But that would be idiotic. Not when it could turn into a full-scale brawl. Not when the Slytherins would take it out on more innocent people. 

No, they had to be smart about this. 

“Sean,” Albus said tightly. Even in his drug-fueled intensity Sean understood that look, that tone of voice, and shut his mouth, though his jaw was clenched, and he couldn’t stop pacing, clenching and unclenching his fist. Albus gave Alison another tight hug before letting go of her. “Alison. Why don’t you grab Roxy and go to bed? Relax. You two can stay in my room, I’ll go to the dorm. Sean, go back to the party and get wasted or something. Don’t dwell on this. We can’t do anything tonight, we’re all tired and fucked up.” 

“That bitch’s lapdogs hurt one of ours,” Sean snarled. “I’m going to go back there, and I’m going to take him limb for fucking limb.”

“They’re not his lapdogs, he’s abusing them, you arsehole,” Alison hissed, finally losing her temper. She advanced on Sean, wand outstretched. “Get your arse to bed before you do anything stupid. I’m going to do the same.” She turned and looked at Albus. “You should too. Actually do it, not just send us away so you can do something shitty without letting us know. I know you.” 

That cut away from Albus’ vivid fantasies of pushing Scorpius into a waiting ring of his best fighters, before whisking Lorcan and Lysander away. 

“Yeah, I’ll go,” he said gruffly. Sleep was good. Sleep meant that he would be able to think in the morning, that he would have a clear head, to think, to plot, to figure out just how to ruin Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to note that even though Lorcan and Lysander refer to Scorpius' violent tantrums as "episodes," he's not mentally ill in any way-he's a horrible human being. Thanks for reading, would love some comments!


End file.
